Cherry Blossoms
by Starlight-killer
Summary: Sasuke is back, Sakura has lost her memory of him. sakura kills orchimaru!
1. Chapter 1

_Cherry blossoms….. I wish they didn't die so easily_

_**Sorry we can fix, break many things but nature is one thing we have yet to defeat. **_

_I know but…._

_**No buts. We agreed no more buts. Buts don't bring strength.**_

Sakura didn't know how to respond so she continued to train. Tearing trees from their roots. Bloody knuckles. But still she seemed graceful.

Then a messenger came.

"Tsunade has requested you." Then it disappeared.

She sighed and disappeared along with it.

Tsunade looked at the girl standing before her. A teenager who could beat up all of her anbu in five minutes tops. The girl who is best known for being with her friends. The girl who has surpassed her. The girl who kills without mercy.

"Sakura I am in need of you're…. talents." She said.

Sakura nodded.

"An S-ranked mission. I expect you complete it with ease. You must go and kill orochimaru." She said.

Sakura slipped on her wolf ambu mask and headed out. She had no need for supplies. She had killed worse. Or so she thought….


	2. Sasuke's back?

Sakura left the village at midnight. She had said a cheerful bye to her friends then with lightning speed she was off.

Sakura ran to the hide out and slipped underground with a special justsu she had made. She was invisible.

She stealthily made her way around the hideout checking all rooms.

Once she found orochimaru's she sneaked in and raised her sword slicing off his head and chopped his body into pieces. Her stomach churned as he turned into a log.

"So she finally sent someone." She heard a voice from behind her.

She slowly turned to see orochimaru in the door.

She realized he could see her.

"Well I had to try the easy way but…"

_**There you go again with the buts!**_

_Shut it._

"Well too bad you better make this fight a worth while one."

"Yea I will for you because its gonna be your last."

"Oh we can see about that."

So the battle began with Sakura running at him sword raised.

He slinked to the side and swung his leg out smashing her ribs.

She frowned.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to hit a girl?"

"Self defense girlie."

"Ah alright." Then she swung her sword around in a full circle making a gash on his arm and stomach.

"Very well placed."

"Thank you."

Then he summoned his snakes and she was all tied up.

"Having fun little girl?"

"Oh yes you feel right into my trap."

"What?"

Then there was a sickening noise as orochimaru's head was chopped off for real.

Sakura bent down and picked it up.

"Well that was fun. Would have been better if you hadn't underestimated me."

And with that she ran outside she didn't care if someone saw her.

She ran into the trees when the alarms went off.

_So they found the body…_

_**Yea what slow pokes!**_

_Well I don't think they were expecting their leader dead._

_**Yea I guess Uchiha is gonna take over know…**_

_Who?_

_**Oh never mind**_

_Alright…_

Sakura was soon back at the front gate. It was about nine in the morning.

She walked into Tsunade's office.

"Welcome back."

"Yea here is your stupid teammates head." She said and threw the head on the desk and plopped down in a chair.

"Sakura respect! How would you like it if I threw Naruto or Uchiha's head at you?"

"Who is Uchiha? I thought they were dead…"

"I forgot about that accident… sorry its nothing."

"Ok" then she stood up and caught a envelope with her pay in it. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Then she walked out and ran to the training field where her team was waiting.


	3. training with naruto

Naruto watched as his teammate appeared in front of him.

"Ohiyo Sakura-chan." He said.

"Ohiyo Naruto-kun." She replied.

"Did you finish your mission?"

"Yep."

"What was it?"

"Kill Orochimaru."

"….WHAT?!?! YOU KILLED OROCHIMARU?!?!"

" yeeaa"

"God Sakura-chan emotions here!" he yelled hitting her on the head lightly.

She stuck her tongue out playfully. "Meanie!"

They both knew they loved each other. Not like love boyfriend girlfriend kind.

But Naruto was like the older brother she never had. One she could wrestle with because Hinata knew he would never cheat on her with Sakura and Sakura never even thought of thinking about Naruto in that way.

"Hey how was your and Hinata-chan's dinner?"

"It was good though we got kicked out after it."

"Why?!?!"

"Some guy was staring at her and I used that punch you taught me…"

"That was for enemies ONLY!"

"He _was _an enemy. Now I don't think he is gonna be looking her way for awhile. At least not while im still breathing."

"Good. Now for training."

So they did what they did every morning. Trained.

That night as Sakura walked into her house she thought of the day she came out of the hospital.

_Flash back!_

_Sakura woke up feeling light-headed._

"_Good morning." A blonde haired woman said._

"_Do I know you?"_

"_Ah yes. I am the hokage, and your sensei."_

"… _Oh. Can you tell me who I am?"_

"_Yes. You are Sakura Haruno. 16 years old, your favorite color is red, your teammates are Kakashi Hatake your former sensei, Uzimaki Naruto one of your best friends." So she went on to tell her everything about herself. From her favorite type of apple to her least favorite tests._

"_So… im a weak ninja?" she asked._

"_No. you are… smaller compared to your teammates."_

"_Can I change that?"_

"_If you continue to be a loyal ninja you can become stronger than me."_

"_I will take you up on that one." She said giggling._

_End of flashback._

"I have become strong haven't I? From when I was weaker?" she asked Naruto.

"Of course! You're stronger than me!"

"Thanks… don't you have a girl friend to meet?" she giggled as He ran off yelling about how he would meet up with her later.

Sakura watched as her friend's meat up with their boyfriends. She was happy for all of them. Just not herself.

_With Tsunade…_

She sighed and looked at the teenager before her.

"So Uchiha you came back."

"Orochimaru is dead. No reason to stay."

"Well you will be put under surveillance till you are trustworthy."

"Hnn."

With that Sasuke Uchiha walked out looking for his teammates.

Tsunade watched his back.

_I hope what I have built up with her doesn't come tearing down because of him…_


	4. Kakashi cheat out!

Sakura walked around the next morning waiting from something to come to mind on what to do.

_Well we can always train…_

_**Yea!**_

_Ok…_

So with that Sakura walked back to the training field.

She attacked a trunk with sen-bon needles.

Next she punched where the needles had hit digging them deeper yet.

"You know you can hurt your self." Kakashi said popping up behind the trunk.

"Yea I know."

"Wanna spar? I wont go easy on you." He said smiling. Though she couldn't really tell.

"Sure!" she said then they walked toward the center of the field and faced each other.

"Same rules?"

"Same rules" he replied.

And Kakashi disappeared.

And that was the start of it all…

_Five hours later  
_

Kakashi panted and Sakura did too. The only match she ever had was Kakashi.

"Tie." He called.

"Agreed."

"Food?"

"Ramen?"

"Sure."

And she walked over to him.

"You're paying old man."

"No way!"

"You called tie. It's in the rules. Who ever called tie has to pay from lunch."

"You were the one who made that rule up!"

"You called tie."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

And they walked to the ramen stand and ordered their food.

Ayame walked over to Sakura.

"Did you win?"

"He called tie."

"Again?"

"Again."

Ayame turned to Kakashi. "Why don't you ever go to the end?"

"It's not necessary."

"Wimp…"

"Says you."

"FOOD!" Sakura called out when her food arrived.

Ayame and Kakashi laughed out loud at her childness.

"Still the same as ever I see Haruno." A voice behind her said.

Sakura turned to see who had interrupted her meal when she saw a sound headband she grabbed a kunai and held it in defensive position.

"Do I know you?" she said raising the kunai.

"…. What happened to my fan girl Kakashi? Surly she would remember me of all people."

Kakashi told Sakura to lower her weapon. "He is on our side now. He is a traitor but he might not turn his back again."

She followed her orders like always but kept it out and turned back to her food.

Kakashi looked a Sasuke. "She lost her memory awhile ago but when Tsunade was giving them back to her. All of her information on her teammates. She left you out so Sakura doesn't know you anymore."

"What?! What happened?"

"She… attempted suicide because she thought she was too weak."

Sasuke stared at Sakura's back.

"Hn." He said then sat down next to Kakashi.

Sakura and Ayame continued their conversation.

"When ever one of us comes close to winning he calls a tie."

"Hey I don't know what you're complaining about. He has to buy you lunch everyday."

"True." Sakura said and both girls laughed.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "What is she talking about?"

"Sakura and I have training everyday. And when someone calls a tie the person who calls it has to but lunch."

"How easy do you go on her?"

"I don't. She got a lot stronger while you were gone. She had no one to impress but herself and friends. No crush so she did her best and she is the best ninja in the village."

"…"

"She killed Orochimaru."

"I know. There was his blood and pink hair in his chamber."

"Sakura after this are going to continue training?"

"Depends are you gonna call tie? If you do you gotta buy me dinner too."

"No tie."

"Then lets pay and head on back."

"Do you mind if Sasuke comes too?"

"As long as he doesn't get in my way im fine."

Sasuke looked at her. "Why would I get in your way?"

She just rolled her eyes and said bye to Ayame. "Im waiting outside."

Kakashi paid the bill and they both left the shop.

"So…" Kakashi started.

Sakura was glaring at Sasuke and Sasuke was trying to think of why Tsunade would leave him out.

When they reached the field Sakura and Kakashi took positions and Sasuke went to the side lines.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"GO!" they both yelled and Sakura threw kunai's with bombs on the end and Kakashi did the same.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura took the hit and it exploded at her feet but she wasn't there anymore.

She was running at Kakashi with lightning speed, halted, and formed hand signals.

"Water style: water sword!" and with that she had a clear sword in her hands.

"HOW WILL THAT HELP?!" Sasuke called out but she ignored him.

She sliced Kakashi's thigh and he cut her sword open making it burst.

While the water droplets were all over Kakashi's clothes she called out.

"Wind style: Hurricane Drops!"

And it froze Kakashi's legs.

"Sakura…"

Then he called, "Fire style: Burning missile!" and a fire bomb chased Sakura till she put it out and it went on like that till it was a tie that no one called.

Sasuke watched amazed as the two sat down by him.

Sakura laid down in the middle of the field and Kakashi left.

Sasuke walked up to her and sat by her.

"Sakura. Why don't you remember me?" he asked.

"I don't know you and I don't think I ever did at all."

"We were on the same team! Sasuke Uchiha! Doesn't that ring a bell?!!" he yelled.

"Uchiha…" she said softly.

"Yes! Sasuke Uchiha!"

"I think I did… the voice mentioned that surname once…"

"Inner Sakura?"

"Yea…"

The sky darkened and it got cold.

"Sakura we made team 7. We are the reason they don't use that number anymore!"

"7… that's my favorite number… Tsunade said so…"

"Of course she did…"

Then Sakura stood up and looked at him. "Im not supposed to be here." And with that she took off.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled chasing her.


	5. Final!

Sasuke attempted to chase Sakura but she was to fast for him.

"COME BACK SAKURA!!!" He yelled after her.

It only made her run faster.

_Why do I run? Why do you tell me to run from him?!_

_**Because he is the reason I helped us become stronger. He is the one who will tear apart everything we are! He will ruin EVERYTHING WE HAVE!**_

_He… is the Uchiha?_

Then it all came back to her. Team 7. Her crush on Sasuke. Her attempted suicide. Everything.

"No…" she whispered.

"I WONT LET YOU RUIN MY LIFE AGAIN!!! STOP FOLLOWING ME!" She yelled clutching her head from the rush of memories. She missed the last branch and her forehead hit the next one and she headed straight for the ground.

"SAKURA!!!" Sasuke yelled. He speed up and caught her.

"LET ME GO!!!" She yelled trying to get away. But her only held her more.

"No. im not letting you go. Ever again." He whispered.

"STOP IT! YOU ARE GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING!!!" She yelled trying to sit up.

"Sakura its ok." He said jumping down and sitting against a tree.

"NO!! MY STATUS! My friends! My new life… where you're not in it…" she said.

"I want to be in your life again."

"Leave me alone!" she cried tears running down her face.

"No."

Sasuke held her close and turned her so she was facing his chest.

"Ill make you stay with me forever Sakura. Just like you wanted before."

"Before you left me. Before you hurt me. Before you killed me."

"I…"

"Sasuke… please… promise you wont hurt me again?"

"I promise love. Never again."

"Thank you" she said then fell asleep.


End file.
